User blog:CzechMate/A new custom superhero, Red Sailor
I've been working a lot on a new super hero, Red Sailor, and to keep all my stuff here without having to get a photo, I'll put the main details here. Story It had been 7 years since Frank Bernad had seen his grandfather, who went missing in 1993. Frank was always rather interested in his grandfather, who was a mysterious man, and he'd only see him at family gatherings...if that. Frank had grown up a Navy sailor, who wasn't the best at it, but was a good cadet. Frank has been waiting in his quarters with a few other members of his team, who always thought of Frank as a rather quiet individual, but someone you could trust. In 2006 Frank Bernad was on a mission in the Atlantic Ocean. All of a sudden, the submarine had started shaking, and took heavy damage from an enemy ship, and, whilst trying to evacuate, had been greeted by a mer-man - or so it seemed - he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, or was hit by a torpedo, but he fainted at a fired torpedo smashing into him. He had awoken in a small room, in what looked like an underwater city. The same man, or should we say "mer-man" flew into his room. "Hello Mr. Bernad, I am Jerokai Mayschuff, an officer". "Where am I?" he questioned. "Welcome to Arka City, we have been expecting you." He had a flashback, an old one, from when he was 6 or 7, of his grandfather giving him books of a city called Arka, then he questioned his mind: Could it be? "Your grandfather was the founder of this city, your grandfather Johann A. Redmond, he founded this city, with Kraizer Rka, a biologist. They lived here in peace for thousands of years, and learnt an art of defence - Silverwater - a powerful way of using elements and bending them into rays, and other laser like shapes. There were 4 different types: Water, with it's powerful, long-lasting surge, earth and swamp, with the powerful crystal used, which lets it do double damage, rock, the ability to create life, and is only possessed by the most powerful beings, the last, the long, and most dangerous element, The explosive fire, which posses powers to steal other abilities, and transform the holder into a powerful being, and was banned from use, before the city had been overrun, by an evil tribe, now as the Vashray, who possess the fire power, and used to to overthrow the King, Johann Redmond, and kill him. The tribe was fought off by the last remaining silverwateers. You, have been chosen to help us try and capture the evil tribe members, in honour of your grandfather, you will train with a team of silverwateers to capture the evil in Arka, and on the surface." He had no idea how to know what to do, he replied with a nervous yes, somehow knowing his grandfather was up to something. He tried on him costume, and met the other member of team, and was granted the name Red Sailor, for his red arm sleeves and white gloves on each arm, a gold wrestling utility belt, a pack of technical gizmos, of which he had no idea about how to use. The other members included Raywater, Ramage Xzas, and Gasleak. I hope you like it, it is really odd. Category:Blog posts